


Harvest

by Anon90



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Stolen Moments, newlyweds, shirbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: Our favourite pair have playful moments during harvest
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Harvest

Anne was beyond thrilled to be able to help this year, in glorious Green Gables. She had missed out on a few harvests in the past due to her study and work commitments and thus was very happy to be back in the crisp air of the farm this year. The work was grueling, but rewarding. While there were exhausted from the work at the end of the day, she loved the feeling of her hands in the fresh earth and the wind in her hair. The green grass stretched out before her in all directions. The sky was blue, the sun high in the sky warmed the air, forming beads of sweat on her skin.

Her parents and friends were with her, singing joyous harvest songs. Her Gilbert too. She watched him, smiling. He was a short ways away from her, his tall form worked through the foliage. His shirt sleeves were folded to the elbow, lithe forearms flexed as he picked out the corn. Anne took of her hat and fanned herself. That boy would be the death of her.

“Would you like to draw a portrait Mrs Blythe?” He said, never looking up. But a slow, smug smile was creeping up on his face. He straightened and turned to her, the sun behind his head as he walked toward her, casting a shadow on his face and a halo behind him.

“Oof!” he let out, when she shoved him lightly in his chest. 

“Don’t be vain” she said laughing.

“You wound me!” Gilbert replied clutching his chest where she had jabbed. “Me? Vain? My heart!” His face in mock horror. Then grinned knitting his eyebrows together. “You best stop staring at me, it’s making me uncomfortable, Ma’am”

“Oh dear, I thought being married to a man meant I was able to stare at him whenever I want.”

“Amongst other things you can do whenever you want” Gilbert winked and swooped down placing a quick kiss on her lips.

She looking around to make sure Matthew and Marilla were far enough away to not hear her. They were walking toward the house for a lunch break with Jerry and Bash. “Oh yes, I plan to have my way with you.” She purred kissing his ear. “Whenever I want” She skipped away, looking back over her shoulder to see Gilbert stool still, his mouth agape.

She laughed as Gilbert ran toward her, he grabbed her by the waist lifting her off her feet over his shoulder then spun her around. Her hat came off, hair flew wildly out of its plait, red tresses glowing like fire in the sun rays. He laid her on the ground under him, kissing her slow and full under cover of the crops. One hand was behind her head and one on her hip. She traced the arm that was placed on her hip from wrist to shoulder with her palm, loving how his muscles moved beneath his skin. It did something to her insides. She undid his top two shirt buttons and reached inside, loving the feel of his chest. She trailed kisses along his jaw. He made a primal noise from the back of his throat. 

“You vixen” Gilbert said “Getting me in all kinds of trouble in the middle of a working day. Whatever would your parents say”

“What can I say? Us mere mortal plain Jane’s can’t help but revere in their Adonis husbands!” She exclaimed theatrically, placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

Gilbert shook his head “Don’t do that Anne-girl. You know how beautiful you are. My Fairy Queen.” He took the futile white ribbon out of her hair, gently raking his fingers through her mane. The silky red strands slipped through his fingers. Anne watched him place a kiss on the ends, eyes closed.

“You are ridiculous Mr Blythe”

“Well you make me a little bit ridiculous, Carrots” He said. He knelt down on one knee hovering above her and clutched his chest again in jest. “If my options are insanity with you or a plain boring old life without you. I’d choose to go completely out of my mind every day, forever!” Anne rolled her eyes grinning but he continued “If worshipping your beauty means I am a fool then I vow to be a fool forever!”

She shoved him to the ground, stood up and ran towards the house, Gilbert followed her hastily laughing.“Anne-girl! Wait!” He called after her. She turned around, walking backward. She picked daisies from the fields as she walked, pulling at the petals. The wind billowed about her, her skirts and hair flying in the wind.

“Princess Cordelia, may we please spend some time together alone? Will you join me at sunset, by the old fishing spot, in the cover of twilight?” he clutched his hands together, pleading.

“I have many a royal duty, but perhaps I could fit you in, handsome Knight” Anne said teasing. “If you make it worth my while”

“Oh I plan to make it worth MY while at least.” Anne looked at him funny. He realised how he sounded and added hastily “With your permission of course!” He held his hands up in surrender. She laughed gayly and ran home the rest of the way.


End file.
